1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a detachable lens module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera having a detachable lens module that prevents the lens module from being dropped due to loss of support when the lens module is being detached from the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera may be provided with a detachable lens, a camera main body, and a lens module for focusing a subject image on an imaging surface. In such an arrangement, the subject image that is focused through the lens module is converted into an electric signal in the form of an image file. Also in such an arrangement, the lens module and the camera main body are configured so as to be detachably coupled to each other. An examples of a camera having a detachable lens may be a single lens reflex (SLR) camera having a replaceable lens module.
In recent times, cameras having a detachable lens module have been widely distributed and utilized. As a result, the market for such cameras has increased. Also, cameras are about to be released that have a lens module and a camera main body that are minimized in size by removing mirrors and prisms, which are typically considered to be essential components in lens detachable cameras.
However, when a lens module is being detached from a camera main body, the lens module may sometimes drop due to a sudden separation between the lens module and the camera main body. In particular, because sizes of a lens module and a camera main body are minimized according to recent technological developments, a grip on a lens module is weakened, and the above-discussed unwanted lens module drops are more likely to occur. Moreover, such lens modules are expensive and are very susceptible to damage from shock. As a result, such lens modules are easily damaged and unwanted drops such as those discussed above should be minimized.